


Way Beyond the Physical

by Dream_Not_Found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, Golden shower, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Panties, Panty Kink, Piss Play, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, don't kinkshame me, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Not_Found/pseuds/Dream_Not_Found
Summary: Dream and George finally move in together. Sapnap unknowingly exposes one of George's kinks.Please read the tags. Don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound -relationship
Comments: 101
Kudos: 936





	1. Flow

"Are you guys moved in yet? We haven't played in like a year," Sapnap complains over TeamSpeak.  
  
"It's been five days, Sapnap, don't be dramatic," George rolls his eyes but smiles at Dream who's next to him on the bed.  
  
"I know but like... the fans are getting desperate."  
  
"Just stay off Twitter, I haven't even opened the app in a few days," Dream supplies.  
  
"I'm thinking about deleting Twitter from my phone and my _brain_ at this point,"  
  
"What, are people being mean?" George asks.  
  
"Not mean... just... weird," he answers.  
  
Dream quirks his eyebrow and looks at George.  
  
"Isn't Dream Team Twitter always weird?"  
  
"Yeah but like... they're desperate weird. Someone tweeted at us to piss on them," Sapnap scoffs.  
  
"Oh god I hate it here," Dream rubs his forehead, closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I know they're joking but I can't imagine liking that," Sapnap says.  
  
"Liking what?" George asks.  
  
"Being... uh... pissed on?"  
  
Dream laughs at Sapnap's voice crack and looks at George, but George doesn't seem to find it as funny.  
  
"I mean, people like what they like. Obviously don't ask _strangers_ to piss on you, but there are much weirder things out there."  
  
Dream is silent but his eyebrows are raising by the second at George's defensive tone.  
  
"I guess I'm just vanilla, then," Sapnap says with a defeated tone.  
  
"You're not vanilla, you're nineteen. You'll have normal sex, and then that'll get boring after a while, and _then_ you'll like being pissed on," Dream jokes.  
  
"Okay Dream, you're like barely a year older than me, but okay."  
  
" _Anyway_ , we gotta go, almost finished unpacking everything," Dream says.  
  
"Get back on tomorrow! They're begging for a stream."  
  
"We will, we will, bye Sapnap," George says and Dream presses 'end call' before Sapnap can reply.  
  
George is staring at the comforter on the bed like he's trying to memorize every single thread hole, and Dream has to clear his throat to snap him out of his trance.  
  
"You uh... you okay?"  
  
"What? I'm fine! I'm fine, yeah... just um... miss playing Minecraft is all," George stumbles over his words in a hushed voice, and his face is all kinds of red.  
  
Dream smirks at him and tosses his phone somewhere other than in between them. The motion makes George look up at Dream again, and George hates when Dream has that smug look on his face.  
  
"STOP! Stop it!" He says, wagging his finger at him. It only makes Dream grin wider.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop looking at me," George says, face absolutely blood red, "just... go away."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Georgie. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing! I swear, nothing's wrong, Dream."  
  
"Then why is your face fifty shades of pink?" Dream teases, poking at George's hip, side, and ribs until he starts cackling.  
  
Dream settles down after he has George smiling from ear to ear, leaning over him slightly.  
  
"Tell me, George, you might be surprised at how I react," Dream says softly.  
  
George looks around the room, anywhere but Dream's face as he toys with the hand on his hip.  
  
"It's just... I've never tried it... but I think I'd like it," he says, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I've never tried it either, but I think I might like it, too," Dream admits.  
  
George looks up at him then with wide eyes.  
  
"You don't have to do it for me if you think it's weird," George warns him.  
  
"It's not that weird," Dream looks away and takes a breath, "I like different stuff too."  
  
George smiles again, that little smile where he tries not to smile and purses his lips.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Dream sits back and chuckles.  
  
"Let's save that for another time. So... Pee, huh? A little predictable, don't you think?"  
  
Dream doesn't get to laugh for long, George kisses the self-amusement right out of him.

  
  
Dream would never admit it to George, but the whole thing makes him nervous. What if he does it wrong? What if it smells weird? What if George doesn't like it in practice as much as in theory and he freaks out? He'd feel awful.  
  
So he stays up after George falls asleep. He turns his phone brightness all the way down and heads straight to google. If he's going to do this, he'll be just as good at it as he is everything else.  
  
He quickly realizes there's a lot more to it than just relieving himself onto his boyfriend. All these terms were being thrown around, _power play, submission, dominance, worship._  
  
He didn't realize just how in over his head he actually was. Because of course there's a specific... dynamic between him and George. But they never acknowledge it much. Dream is protective, George is a little naive and inexperienced, but it just happens to be that way.  
  
Or maybe there is something more to it?  
  
There are only two things Dream is certain of when he finally plugs his phone in shuts his eyes: he needs to talk to George about what he wants out of this, and he has to start drinking water as soon as he wakes up.

  
  
This proves difficult in the morning, when he wakes to the smell of coffee and full lips pressing against his forehead.  
  
"Morning," he hears as he blinks his eyes open.  
  
The last five mornings have gone just like this, domestic bliss overload and feeling giddy about having their own place together. Did it mean something this whole time, George bringing him coffee without even asking? Was he hinting this whole time?  
  
"Hey, morning," he says through a yawn, "come back to bed."  
  
George does so, snuggles up to Dream's sleep-warm body in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
"I slept good I just... I think we should talk more about last night."  
  
Dream, in fact, didn't sleep well. He woke up 3 times after 3 different scenarios in which this whole thing ends in flames.  
  
Literally.  
  
"Oh. What do you mean? I already told you, we don't have to do it, it's just a stupid thing-"  
  
"It's not stupid!" Dream cuts him off, "It's just... I need to know more. So I don't mess it up. Why do you want to do it? What.... makes it hot for you?"  
  
George's face is getting pinker by the minute, but his eyes are still steady as they look at Dream.  
  
"I don't know..." he says thoughtfully.  
  
"It's okay if you just wanna try it, you know. It doesn't have to _mean_ anything. But if it does, I wanna know."  
  
George sighs and opens his mouth to speak a few separate times before he finally gets his thoughts together.  
  
"I guess I want you to mark your territory?" He finally says.  
  
Dream nods and finds George's hip under the covers to squeeze it. That shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.  
  
"And I think it would feel nice and warm... and it would be really, um, intimate? Something only you could give me, because... I'm yours, and you take care of me."  
  
Dream kisses him then, he can't help himself. He's so _good_ for Dream.  
  
George looks a little sheepish when they pull away from each other.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I promise I'll make it good for you, make you know you're mine, that's what you want?"  
  
George just nods enthusiastically as he nervously bites his lip.  
  
"Then that's what you'll get."  
  
George is a livewire the entire day. They go out for breakfast and grocery shopping and every little touch between them makes George twitchy and pink. It's honestly cute.  
  
When they get back home, his tension turns to anticipation. George's eyes are on him like a hawk, watching every move he makes, like he expects Dream to whip it out and do his business in the middle of bingeing Grey's Anatomy.  
  
They have dinner early, and George seems like he wants to ask why. Still, they eat under quiet conversation that feels more like filler than talking.  
  
Dream hasn't even looked at a toilet since his morning piss. He's nearly bursting at the seams by the time they finish eating, but they need time to digest and relax before anything happens.  
  
So Dream coaxes George into their bedroom, throws up a youtube playlist, and lets George cuddle into him while they watch. Neither of them is paying attention and they both know it. Eyes trained on the TV, their minds are racing and their palms are slick where they mingle together in Dream's lap.  
  
It starts to be too much when Dream's playing with George's hair and he responds with soft, sweet little noises. Noises that make it impossible for Dream to do anything but kiss him.  
  
So he does. He pulls George on top of him like he weighs ten pounds and lets George kiss the breath out of him. He's hungry, he can tell by the way George grinds his hips down over and over.  
  
"You ready, baby?"  
  
The pet names are still new, they hardly ever get used outside of the bedroom, and they always make George's cheeks hot and rosy. This time is no exception as he silently nods.  
  
"Strip for me," Dream demands, low and soft.  
  
This is brand new. Giving orders. Dream's not sure if he's into it, or just the way George responds so well to it. He scrambles off the bed and yanks his plain white shirt over his head.  
  
"Slower," Dream interrupts, "we have all night."  
  
George apologizes in a weak tone and takes a deep breath before continuing.  
  
He takes his time with his belt buckle and pulls it all the way through the loops once it's unfastened. He's even slower undoing his fly. It's _torture_ , and Dream loves it. His skinny fingers tremble when he pushes his jeans down to the floor. His boxers follow, and his dick is already standing proud amongst the dark, curly hair.  
  
"Gorgeous," Dream tells him.  
  
He leaves his spot on the bed to wrap his arms around George, enjoying the contrast of George's bare body against his fully clothed one.  
  
He cradles the back of his head and guides him to lay his head on Dream's shoulder. He hums and relaxes into Dream, _submits_ to him.  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something. Don't be afraid to stop if you end up hating it. Okay?"  
  
George nods into the crook of Dream's neck, but Dream pulls away.  
  
"George, tell me, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I promise," he says, eyes serious and purposeful.  
  
"Okay. Go start the shower. Not too hot. And don't get in yet," Dream instructs.  
  
"Yes, Dream," George smiles and obeys and Dream has to bite down on his own knuckle when George is out of view.  
  
He can barely think straight as he takes his own clothes off. He's too turned-on and nervous. There's no way he'll be able to piss. The way George is acting, so needy and willing to take, he's so hard it hurts and all he did was watch a sub-par strip show.  
  
But it's George, and he's so weak when it comes to George. He peels off his last article of clothing and follows the sound of running water.  
  
George is standing in the middle of the big master bathroom, staring at the glass doors of the sizeable shower. He's rubbing one hand up and down his pale arm and he looks so nervous.  
  
Dream doesn't acknowledge him at first. Instead, he slides the glass door aside to aim the running showerhead at the adjacent wall. Then he steps in.  
  
"You coming?" He asks, a little smug.  
  
George's head snaps up to look at him through the glass doors, and then he inches toward the shower and closes the door behind him.  
  
The nerves finally catch up to Dream and he feels himself deflating, but George is still hard in anticipation.  
  
He pulls George in for a kiss and softly jerks him until he starts to get a little too excited.  
  
"Kneel for me, George," he whispers.  
  
George is eager to get down on his knees and look up at Dream, a complete vision. His cheeks are that precious shade of pink again, lips parted, eyes wide and expecting. His hands are obediently placed on his thighs but his fingers twitch and curl into his flesh.  
  
"Show me how you touch yourself," he orders.  
  
George does, takes himself in his hand, and immediately sighs at the relief. Dream needs to go, the sight of George, on his knees, obeying his every command, it's too much.  
  
"Tell me you're ready for it, baby."  
  
Dream takes himself into one hand and lifts George's chin up with the other. He slides his thumb along George's bottom lip as he waits for a reply.  
  
"Please, Dream, I'm ready, please," George begs, breathy and desperate against Dream's hand.  
  
It's all he needs to hear. He finally lets go of the pressure that had built up throughout the day.  
  
He aims low at first. George gasps and then moans as the warm liquid splashes and slicks up his hand where he's stroking himself. George's eyes flutter back and forth between the steady stream and Dream's eyes. He looks stoned, pupils dilated and eyes glassy. He looks _perfect_.  
  
Dream gets bolder and angles himself higher so the piss covers George's flexing stomach. He can hardly think straight as George sighs and gasps at the new sensation and his own erratic strokes to his cock.  
  
As Dream feels his stream weakening, he aims at George's chest and then, after a moment of hesitation, the little cavity of George's collar bone. He fills the cavern there as the piss tapers off, and without the liquid intruding, his dick immediately starts to fill with blood.  
  
There's a tiny droplet left when George leans forward to take Dream into his mouth, and he tries to warn George. Instead of pulling off, he hums around Dream's cock, like he'd just had a drop of the world's sweetest honey.  
  
It _destroys_ him.  
  
" _Fuck_! George, George, so fucking perfect for me. So good, baby, took my piss so well."  
  
He's panting now, and rambling, but he can't focus on anything other than George's mouth.  
  
One hand grasps at the back of his skull and the other flies out to steady himself on the shower wall. He can feel George trembling as he bobs his head, and his muffled moans and whines tell Dream that he made himself cum.  
  
"That's it, baby, cum for me, show me how much you like my piss," Dream's words were spilling out of his mouth faster than he could register them. He was so close.  
  
He couldn't help but thrust into the hot, wet mouth around him. George let him, looked up at him with wide, fucked-out eyes as Dream fucked his mouth quick and erratic.  
  
"Gonna take my cum, too?" He asks, just to be sure, and his answer comes in the form of an enthusiastic groan.  
  
George uses his piss and cum-covered hand to grab Dream's balls and that's the last straw.  
  
Dream shouts out a warning and then he's spilling with a roar into George's mouth, thrusting through it until he's bone-dry and over-sensitive.  
  
His legs stop supporting himself and he kneels in front of George. The older man looks wild, hair sticking out in ten different directions, lips red and swollen and dripping with his own seed. He helps George out, kisses him, and laps at the leftover mess he's made.  
  
They're both gasping for air when they part. Dream knows his eyes are wide and wild, and he doesn't know what to say. What do you say after the best orgasm of your life?  
  
"What the _fuck_ ," he settles on, "that was so _fucking_ hot George. What the fuck?"  
  
George giggles shyly and looks up at Dream through hooded eyes.  
  
"You liked it as much as I did?"  
  
" _George_ ," he puts their foreheads together and grasps at the nape of George's neck with both hands, "more than you did, I think."  
  
George smiles wider and goes in for another kiss.  
  
"You're not just saying it to make me feel better?"  
  
"Did it _look_ like I'm just saying it to make you feel better?"  
  
Dream kisses him again, a short peck on the lips, and carefully stands up.  
  
"Was it... Did you like it as much as you thought you would?"  
  
Dream helps George up to his feet and aims the showerhead back onto them as George ponders.  
  
"More than I thought I would. In a lot of different ways," he admits.  
  
Dream has to smile at that and pull him close. The warm shower makes Dream realize how cold he's been. Despite the tacky skin against him, it feels nice to relax under the hot water with George slumped into him.  
  
"I love you," Dream tells him, soft and sure.  
  
George sighs and burrows deeper into Dream's neck before mumbling it back.


	2. Fanfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to know about Dream's kinks, too.

They're googly-eyed and lovey-dovey for days. It feels so surreal, to be connecting with George on such a deep level after months of dating from opposite sides of the world. 

Exploring their desires like this, they're learning so much about each other when they thought they'd already known everything. Dream is more experienced than George, but neither of them had ever been on a level like this, so open and trusting. 

Dream had his two serious girlfriends, but the only men he ever slept with were one-offs. He never got past quick blowjobs and rushed fucks. George is in the same boat as him, when it comes to being with men, sexually and emotionally. 

So it becomes common for George to pop in on Dream while he's streaming solo to give him a quick kiss or a shoulder massage. And it's even more common for Dream to hang off of George as he shuffles around the kitchen making dinner. They only leave each other's side to film, edit, and code. The rest of the time, they're stuck like glue. They're in full-on honeymoon phase over a little pee. Sue them.

That's why George is impatient when Dream spends a little too much time browsing through Twitter as they lounge on the couch. 

He whines from where his head is in Dream's lap, and Dream finally locks his phone and sets it beside them.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something," George says, moving to lay on his back to look up at him. 

"Shoot," Dream says, and tangles his fingers in George's short hair. 

"So remember when you said that you like different stuff too? I thought, maybe, if you wanted to, you could.... tell me?"

Dream shifts a little and feels the back of his neck start to heat up. There's a lot of things he wants to try, but one thing he had in mind when he'd said that the other day. 

"I really wanna fuck you in public," he says, ripping off the bandaid in one quick swipe. 

George's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline but he has a devious little grin on his face. 

"Like what, in a bathroom?" 

"More like... somewhere we can see people, but no one can see us," he explains. 

"What if someone catches us?"

"You're gonna have to be quiet, think you could manage that for a night?" 

George blushes red and hides his face in Dream's t-shirt. 

"It's just like you said, you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable," Dream warns him. 

George finds Dream's hand and places it over his half-hard cock. 

"Not uncomfortable," he mumbles, and Dream squeezes him. 

"It'll take some preparation."

Dream's voice is low and hushed as he rubs George's crotch. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll have to plug you up so you're ready for me. We'll have to be quick."

"I've never used a plug," George says through sighs, humping up into Dream's hand. 

Dream's hard now too, and George is rubbing his cheek back and forth where he fills out his fly. He can hardly think straight, his mind is racing with the possibilities. 

"I think you'd like it. You love being filled up," Dream teases. 

George's giggle turns into a whine as he lifts his hips again. Dream takes his hand away and George looks back up at him at the loss.

"What are you doing?" 

Dream grabs his phone from the arm of the couch and heads to Amazon. 

"We have to buy you a plug. C'mon, look with me, I'll take care of you after if you're good."

They get it shipped overnight and it arrives the next day. A 4" by 2.5" lime green silicone plug with a black heart-shaped jewel on the end. It sits on their bedside table and in the back of their minds as they spend the day editing and streaming. 

That night, they test it out. Dream takes his time, no way could he rush something like this. He makes sure to kiss every inch of George's trembling body, nip at all of his sensitive places he's recently discovered. 

George is a mess by the time Dream gets his cock in his mouth. He begs so pretty, Dream can't help but tease. He lubes his fingers and circles them slowly around George's hole until it's practically sucking him in. 

He's nervous at first as he lubes the small silicone toy. It's shaped much differently than his fingers and his cock, the pointy end making him wary.

"How does it feel?" Dream asks as the tip slips past the first tight ring of muscle. 

"Cold," George laughs, "but nice. So small." 

Dream smirks at that and kisses his hipbone. 

"Don't flatter me, I'm concentrating."

He looks down to watch the toy disappear and reappear as he tries to ease it in. George's small sighs and moans start to get to him little by little. 

"Okay. I'm gonna let it go all the way. It's gonna feel different than what you're used to. Just breathe."

George nods and takes a deep breath and grabs Dream's free hand. Dream gives it a little squeeze and applies a tiny bit of pressure until the toy finally sinks all the way in. 

Once it's snug, Dream crawls up George's body and kisses him until he's verbally begging for more. 

"Let's go grab some snacks," he pulls away to say, and George has never looked so confused. 

"C'mon, get dressed."

"But Dream, I have-"

"I know, this is part of the prep. You gotta be comfortable wearing it out."

George looks down at his wet, hard dick and back to Dream. Dream gives him a look that keeps George from arguing any further. He waits patiently in the living room for George to make himself decent. 

"Do I look like I have a butt plug in my ass?" 

Dream laughs and walks over to him, grabbing his hands and kissing his forehead. 

"How does it feel?"

"Different... Good different," he decides, squirming in his spot. 

"Think you can make it to the car?" 

Dream's hand sneaks it's way down to squeeze George's ass and he almost misses the small gasp that leaves him. 

"Mmhm, let's go, like right now."

Dream marvels at the way George acclimates. He walks slowly and with purpose to the car, eases himself into the passenger seat, and squeezes his knees together once he's sitting. 

Dream holds his hand on the way there, reassuring him with small squeezes as they chat quietly. Every bump makes George tense up and look over at Dream with half-panicked eyes. Nevertheless, George tries to go on like everything's normal.

Dream makes a point to find a really close parking spot in the Target lot, and once the car's shut off he turns to George. 

"Are you ready? Will you be okay?" 

The small crowd of people filing in and out is starting to get to him, and he briefly wonders why he's so nervous when George is the one with the plug in. 

"I'll be good. Just... don't walk fast with your long legs like you do," George teases him. 

Dream chuckles and gives George a quick kiss before getting out, George following a bit slower. 

They meet at the trunk of the car and George grabs his hand. They're really doing this. 

As they approach the doors and heavier foot traffic, Dream feels the sweat start to bead at the back of his neck. He keeps looking over at George, who seems to be a lot more collected. 

"What kind of snacks?" George asks, seemingly unaffected. 

"Whatever you want. My treat. You're doing so well," Dream says, hushed. 

George blushes and swivels his head to look around at the other customers. He knows he's staring more than usual, but he can't help but feel like everyone is looking at them. 

Another tiny bead of sweat forms at his temple, and he wipes it away as they near the food section. He notices George is walking a little slower, a little more careful, but he looks fairly unphased.

Still, as they make their way to the chips, Dream takes advantage of the empty aisle. 

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" 

He stands behind George as he says it, low and quiet next to his ear. He can practically see the hairs standing up on the back of George's neck. 

"I'm good. Do you think anyone knows?" 

He turns to face Dream then, and they both look down the aisle at a few people roaming around toiletries. 

"I don't think so," he says through a deep breath. 

"Are you turned on?"

"God, what kind of question is that? Of course I am." 

Dream wipes at his brow and now George knows, now he realizes just how much this gets to Dream. 

With a cocky smirk, George continues to browse the unfamiliar chip brands. 

"If this turns you on that much, you think you'll be able to last when we really do it?"

"Don't be a brat," Dream warns in a semi-serious tone, "you want me to replace the plug when we get home, don't you?"

George's smug face turns soft and he whines. 

"You're no fun," he pouts, but squeezes dream's sweaty hand in his own. 

When they get home, George all but begs Dream to remove it for him. He doesn't mean to tease, honest, but he looks so pretty with his ass in the air, heart jewel peeking out and calling for him. He has to sit and stare, at least for a minute. 

When it gets too much Dream eases it out, cooing at George's noises. They lie somewhere between discomfort and needy. Dream has to cover George with his whole body and kiss his neck when the older man starts to shiver under him. 

"Did so good, you okay?" 

"I'm okay, I just need you-" George muffles his words into the pillow, shy and a little unsure. 

"What did you say? Tell me what you need, baby," Dream says. 

"Just fuck me, please" George finally says, impatient. 

How could he say no?

Once they're cleaned up and tucked in, Dream turns to George. 

"You think you'll like it?" 

He's unsure, a little self-conscious. It's a lot of buildup for something that has to be quick. That _will_ be over quick, if Dream can't keep himself under control. 

"I'll love it. I can't wait."

Dream leaves a note for George the next morning. 

_'Grabbing breakfast. Keep your pretty ass in bed. Love you.'_

He is grabbing breakfast, but he woke up with a mission in mind, not of the croissant variety. 

He's thought about this before, even before he and George got together. He's always had a thing for exhibitionism, probably relating back to the forced quickies in parking lots as a teenager. He knows the kind of spot he's looking for. 

So he grabs some pastries and a coffee and an iced sugary caffeinated abomination for George, and then begins his mission. Downtown seems too busy, especially for a Saturday night. He heads uptown, scouting out alleyways and bridges without any luck. 

He's halfway home when he thinks about giving up and fucking George against a really expensive hotel room window when he spots it. It's a bar he's driven past thousands of times before. Yet he never seemed to notice the brick wall around the back. He pulls into the parking lot and makes his way around the corners. 

It's like it's meant to be if you ask Dream. There are dumpsters encased by a brick wall, with an even taller retaining wall behind those. The closest street light is all the way on the other side of the building's rear. He thinks, if he parks his car just right, they'll be out of view from every angle, just their heads peeking over the top of the car. No one would be able to see them, but they'd be able to watch as patrons file in and out of the side patio to smoke and get fresh air. 

It's perfect. 

When Dream gets home, George is sleepily scrolling on his phone in bed. 

"Morning cutie," Dream says, the excitement still clear in his voice. 

"Why'd you get up so early? Thanks for getting breakfast," George smiles. 

"Just wanted to bring you some nourishment for the big day," Dream says, sliding into bed with a donut. 

"Today? When?"

"I'm gonna take you out on a date tonight, and if I'm smooth enough, maybe you'll want me to fuck you in the parking lot."

George blushes as he sips on his caramel whatever, and looks at Dream with devious eyes. 

"Gonna have to be pretty smooth. I'm not easy."

  
  


Their day goes on forever. They decide to stream together from their separate game rooms and it's chaotic the entire time. The chat notices how on-edge George sounds, and Dream can't help himself sometimes. Their donations are filled with fans teasing them about their weird behavior. Luckily most people think they're high. 

George edits, Dream reads, and when the sun's finally getting low in the sky they grab a shower and get ready. Dream wants to plug George, but George tells him to be a gentleman and wait until their date. He has to admit, George knows what he does to Dream, and it drives him crazy. 

He's fussing with his shirtsleeves on the couch when George finally comes out of their bedroom. His hair is artfully messy in the front and he's wearing all black. As he walks closer to Dream he can smell the faint scent of their soap and the flowery cologne George likes. _Irresistible_. 

"Handsome," Dream hums, sitting back as George moves to straddle him playfully on the couch. 

"You are," George replies, toying with the collar on Dream's button-up. 

Dream grips his thin waist and beams. His whole life, right here in his lap, after years of wishing for this moment. 

"This might be a quick date, " Dream teases. 

"Nu-uh, you have to woo me, remember?"

"Okay, okay, you're making it hard though," Dream says, and when George cracks a smirk he reiterates, " _difficult_ , George."

The ride to the bar is short, thank god, because George keeps squirming around in the passenger seat and pressing down on the front of his jeans.

"This parking lot?" George asks when they park in the busy lot in front of the bar. 

"Not quite. Don't worry about it, I'm gonna take care of you. No one's gonna see, I promise," Dream tells him. 

George nods with his wide, doe eyes. 

"Hey, really. We can just go right home after dinner if you want. We can take the plug out right now if you're uncomfortable. Should we make a safe word?"

George looks anxious, and Dream doesn't like it one bit. 

"A safe word's a good idea," George nods, "but I'm okay. Just nervous, and excited. But I trust you a lot."

It eases Dream to hear that, and he feels even better when George starts to smile. 

"Can our safe word be Sapnap?"

"No! No, I draw the line there, I will _not_ think of Sapnap while I have a boner," Dream argues. 

George laughs, full-bodied, and just like that, the tension melts away. 

"Okay okay.... what about, redstone?" 

"Redstone... yeah, that's a good one. Our safeword is redstone, use it whenever you need to okay?"

"Okay," George smiles and leans in for a kiss. 

The bar is _packed_. They get sat at one of the only booths left, right in the middle of the loud restaurant. Dream thinks it's the perfect storm. Lots of people, lots of noise, it's like privacy in the middle of a crowd. 

They order beers and argue about which appetizers to share. Once their order is in, Dream reaches across the table to take George's hand. 

He knows he's flushed, his cheeks feel like a pair of magma blocks on his face. He can't stop thinking about George being full for him in front of all of these people. Even more, he can't stop thinking about what's coming. 

It gets better when their food comes, a welcomed distraction. Still, every time their waiter comes to check on them, his heart starts beating a little quicker.

George must be an angel. How can someone be so calm and collected with a plug in their ass in front of dozens of people? It would infuriate him if it didn't turn him on even more. 

It feels like they finish their food way quicker than normal. Dream can't tell if they scarfed it down or if the lack of blood in his brain is making him lose all concept of time. 

"You sure you don't want dessert?" Dream asks when the waiter leaves them with the check. 

"Dream," George grins with a cheeky giggle, "if I didn't know any better I would think you're nervous."

Dream scrubs at his face to try and rid it of its rosy color. 

"Keep laughing, see what happens," Dream says, quickly regaining his composure. 

This is _his_ night. He can't let George think he's in control. 

"Yeah? Wanna take this outside, big guy?" George teases.

Dream pulls out his wallet to leave enough cash to cover the meal and a generous tip. He stands and waits with a huff as George slowly sips down the last of his pint while staring him down. 

He is _so_ gonna get it. 

The walk to the car is tense but in a good way. He thinks he hears George say something, but it doesn't register over the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his ears. 

The humid Florida night is dark, but Dream doesn't bother turning his headlights on. He cautiously drives around the building, passing the patio on the side filled with smokers and people playing yard games.

He feels George's eyes on him as he focuses on his surroundings. He parks with his rear bumper right next to the enclosure where the two dumpsters sit. The car creates a little cattycorner between the enclosure and the retaining wall behind it. 

When he turns the car off, George begins to crane his neck and look at their surroundings. They can just barely see a set of patrons smoking and talking against the patio's railing. 

"We could get arrested for this," George says. 

"We could," Dream agrees. 

"How hard are you?"

"Very," Dream whispers, whipping his head over to look at George. 

George doesn't reply, just pulls Dream's hand to the front of his tight jeans.

"Okay, get out, shut the door quietly," Dream commands. 

His hand is sweaty as he pulls on the door handle and looks over at the patrons. Their backs are turned, and it's so dark where they are. There's no way they could catch them, right?

He snaps out of his thoughts at the quiet click of the passenger side door closing and moves to get out himself. 

"Jeans," Dream says as he rounds the front of the car. 

George is quick to obey, fumbling with his fly for a few seconds until Dream is at his back. 

"Still okay?"

"Yeah," George nods, pushing his pants down to his knees. 

He's not wearing underwear, and as he arches his back Dream can see the faint shape of the plug nestled inside him. 

He looks back up to the smokers, talking animatedly, still facing away from them. He pulls a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket. 

"Gonna take it out now, okay?"

"Yes, hurry, fuck me," George whispers. 

He's touching himself lightly as Dream reaches for the plug. He's so hard he can barely think, but he makes sure to work it out slowly. 

George whines when it's all the way out, and Dream shushes him. He wraps the plug in the handkerchief and tucks them back into his shirt pocket. 

His fingers tremble as he reaches for his own fly. George writhing in front of him, stroking himself off does nothing to help the tremors. 

Finally, he gets the button through the hole and pulls at the zipper. His cock aches as he frees it from his briefs and spits in his hand. 

"Please," George whispers. 

His dick jerks as he slicks it and then he's pressing up against George's warm pucker. 

"I've got you," he mumbles. 

As he pushes in slowly, he's caught up in the tight heat. Dream buries his nose in George's hair and looks over at the group of people on the patio. 

He can't help but groan George's name into the top of his head. He squeezes George's hips when he pushes back in response and suddenly he's all the way inside. 

"Fuck, it's so much," Dream whispers as he pulls out an inch. 

George responds in a quiet whimper and reaches a hand back to pull Dream in again by the waist. 

His eyes flicker back open - when did they even close? - and he sees that they're still unnoticed. 

"You're so good, George," he sighs, finally getting with the program, picking up his pace. 

"Yes, please," George whispers. 

Dream's hips stutter a little as he tries to keep the quick pace, but he can already feel the heat in his stomach building with each thrust. 

The sounds are muffled by Dream's jeans but they still seem so loud. His forehead is covered in sweat as he moves, George's hips are slick in the thick air. 

"So fucking hot, George. They could turn around any second."

George lets out a huff of air at Dream's words, hand speeding up on his own dick. 

"What if they recognized your face, huh? What if they knew how much you love being filled up?" 

George whines and moves so his forehead rests against the doorframe. He starts to meet Dream's thrusts, pushing back with heavy breaths. 

"Dream, please," he begs. 

For what, Dream doesn't know, so he wraps an arm around his middle and fucks into him even harder. The tightness low in his gut keeps coiling and coiling. 

"Look at you, what would people think if they saw you like this? Fucked by some random guy in a parking lot."

Dream's losing his ability to filter his thoughts again. He can't help it when he's inside George. His hair smells so good, his ass feels so tight, it's all so much all at once. 

"I'm so close," George whispers. 

"Let me feel you cum on my cock," Dream nips at the shell of his ear, "be good for me."

At that, George cries out, a little too loud for Dream not to be alarmed. His hand stills and his body jerks against Dream's front. He feels George clenching and unclenching like a vice around him as he cums. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye makes Dream's eyes snap back to the patio. One of the smokers turns to flick his cigarette into the empty lot, and Dream can make out facial features by the decorative string lights. 

The tension inside him snaps. It's blinding and it's scorching. His eyes droop closed and he buries his head in the back of George's neck. 

His name falls from Dream's lips over and over until he's spent and all but squishing George against the car door.

" _Baby_ ," he sighs, "so good for me."

George whimpers and shifts a little. Dream retrieves the cloth-wrapped plug from his pocket as he peppers kisses around George's nape. 

"Can I plug you back up?" Dream asks.

They should've talked about it beforehand, Dream knows. Still, George responds with an affirmative hum and a head nod. 

Dream eases out slow, and George doesn't ever like this part. This time, though, Dream replaces himself quickly with the silicone toy. A tiny drop of his cum spills out before he can press the plug in. It makes George groan and push back against the plug, silently begging to be kept full. 

It goes in quicker this time. George is more relaxed, and it nestles into him like it's meant to be there. 

At that, George pulls his pants back up, and Dream re-fastens his fly. The older man turns to him and leans his back against the car, and that's an invitation if Dream's ever seen one. 

He leans in and presses his lips against George's own, plump and freshly bitten. George hums and wraps his arms around him, pulls him in tight. 

"How was that?" Dream asks when they pull away. 

"Really nice," he says, and even though it's dark, Dream can tell his face is flushed. 

"You did so good. You _are_ so good," Dream tells him in a hushed voice. 

He glances past George's head to look at the patrons. None the wiser, he leans back down to press a kiss to George's forehead. 

"Let's get you home."

  
  


George is clingy on the way back to their house. He leans over the center console to rest his head on Dream's shoulder, and he's got a death grip on Dream's thigh. 

When Dream asks if he's alright, he just happily hums and nuzzles closer. 

When they get inside, Dream notices how glassy his eyes are. He looks fucked-out and exhausted as they make their way to the bedroom. 

"Thank you for letting me do that."

Dream's voice is soft and higher-pitched than normal as he helps George out of his clothes. 

"It was my pleasure," George smiles. 

He looks dopey as he climbs into bed completely nude, save for his socks and the plug still inside of him. 

"Want me to help you?" Dream asks, unbuttoning his own shirt. 

"What?" 

"The plug, can I take it out for you?"

George looks down at his naked body, then back up to Dream. 

"Can I... keep it? Until morning?"

Dream's fingers falter at his fly when he hears those words. He can't help but stare in shock and disbelief as he shrugs out of his button-up. 

"I mean... yeah. I don't see why not?" 

It's not smooth, but could anyone blame him? He nearly trips over his pants to slide into bed next to his boyfriend. 

"I like it. It's like it's you in me," George mumbles, sleep very near in his future. 

Dream scoops him up, let's him cuddle into his side and rest his head on his fuzzy chest. 

He doesn't know what to say to that. He's too tired to be this turned on again. 

"Sleep tight, baby," he decides on. 

George just hums, drifting off as his breaths even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time for me to write, I debated a lot on how to present all of the preparations for their scene. Let me know what you think, I love taking suggestions and constructive criticism. 
> 
> I haven't decided what kink chapter 3 will feature, so if there's something you want to see, let me know in the comments or over on Tumblr: https://error-dream-not-found.tumblr.com/


	3. Frillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George vs. the Facebook Ad Algorithm

Their hard work after the move-in has finally made up for itself. With a few videos each ready to upload, Dream and George finally have a little time to relax. 

It's mid-afternoon and they've just woken up. George is sleepily watching the news-  _ 'American News _ ' he calls it- while snuggled into Dream's side. 

Dream's catching up with his family members on Facebook when a certain ad piques his interest. He doesn't even know why the algorithm put it there, but he won't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever worn panties?"

"Panties? No..." he looks up at Dream, eyebrows creased. 

"Would you ever want to?"

George looks around the room a little. His brown eyes glisten as the evening sun shines through their curtains. He worries his bottom lip between his pearly whites as he debates. 

"I wouldn't mind to, I guess. I've never thought about it before."

"I found this cool subscription website, you get a few pairs every month. Maybe we could try it out?"

George laughs a little nervously.

"You think I'd look good in a thong?"

Dream lays his phone down and shifts a little, lets the arm that isn't under George's head reach over to grasp his side. 

"You'd look really pretty," Dream tells him. 

George's cheeks turn pink almost instantly, and he squirms against Dream's hold. 

"I've never thought of myself as pretty," he says. 

Dream doesn't want him to get the wrong idea, or feel offended. 

"You're versatile, " he starts, "like, you're hot and handsome normally. But you have a soft side, too. Like... the way you bat your eyelashes at me and don't even mean to. And how you crinkle your nose up at me, and the thing you do where you hide in your hood when you laugh," Dream knows he's ranting a little, but George's smile grows as he speaks.

"I dunno... Sometimes you're... softer than handsome. Pretty."

George covers Dream's hand where It rests on his side. 

"You think they'll make me prettier?" 

Dream laughs and squeezes his hip. 

"If that's even possible."

" _ Okay _ , okay. I'll try them, quit being so cheesy," George giggles.

It takes a few days for the package to arrive. A few days in Dream's mind is too much time. At first, it was a throwaway thought, it could be kinda hot but he wasn't that invested. Now that he's had a few days to think about it, his mind has wandered over the edge. 

It's just... they're on a roll here. They've been testing the waters. Dream's been able to open up to George like he never imagined he could with anyone. It enabled him to reach further, imagine things he normally wouldn't. 

And he still hasn't gotten over the piss. 

It's gotten bad, he hasn't been as present. When they're watching TV together he hardly pays attention. His mind wanders to George, covered in piss-soaked lace. He remembers the way his words got away from him in the moment, and how George responded so positively each time.

He's gotten bolder in bed with the things he says. He orders George around more, doesn't hold back as much at the filthy things that his mind comes up with.

George takes everything he gives him eagerly. Sometimes he even begs for more. But he has yet to use his safeword, or give him anything other than raving reviews, and Dream aims to please. 

The night before the panties are set to arrive, Dream's got George's wrists pinned above his head, face buried in the mattress. He's as deep as he can be inside George's tight, clenching ass and biting down on the soft flesh underneath his ear. 

"Fuck, you're so filthy, George. Always begging me," he pants.

His hips thrust a few times, deep and rough, and George cries out, "Please!"

"Yes, beg me to fuck you, beg me to piss on you, so fucking dirty."

Dream pulls out nearly all the way, lets the tip barely rest inside until George begs him more. 

"Should make you piss all over yourself, like a filthy whore, cover you in piss and cum." 

"Please, yes, anything," he moans, needy and breathy and rushed.

It sends a pulse straight down to Dream's core, hearing him ask for more like that. He's humping the mattress as Dream fucks into him in quick, deep strides. 

"Look at you, so desperate," Dream bites down particularly hard right at the nape of George's neck, and his cries grow louder. 

"Please, I'm so close, Dream, please," he begs. 

He sounds out of breath and positively at the end of his rope. 

"You sound so pretty like this," Dream soothes his love bites with a kiss, "beg me to let you cum, baby." 

George bucks back against Dream's cock and whines when it buries him in deeper. 

"Please, Dream, I need to cum. It's too good, I can't," he's whimpering and gasping with every thrust, and his voice rises, "Dream, Dream! Please let me cum."

"Since you asked nicely," Dream let's go off George's hands and manhandle him so he's on his knees with his ass in the air. It only takes Dream stroking his cock a handful of times, thrusting quick and shallow, before he spills on the towel beneath them. 

Dream barely gives him time to finish before pushing him back down flat against his own mess. His sounds are deafening, weak and blissed out, and he says Dream's name just the right way. 

Dream groans when he spills inside of George, his nails dig into any flesh he can reach until he's coming down. He's careful not to land completely on top of him when he collapses. 

One of his hands fly to George's hair to soothe him, and he leans in to kiss his shoulder, shoulder blade, anything he can reach. 

George is always quiet after. He takes a while to catch his breath and come back down to reality. When he finally comes to, he turns his head to face Dream and smiles. It makes Dream's insides even warmer and fuzzier. 

"You good?" Dream asks, voice quiet and hoarse. 

"Perfect," George replies, just like always. 

Dream leaves the bed to gather supplies and cleans up their mess. He turns off the lights and plugs in his phone and spoons up to George's back. 

"You want me to piss myself?" George asks. 

His voice is quiet and unsure, and once again Dream is afraid that he's said too much. 

"Only if you're into it," he answers. 

"I'm into it," George replies, and Dream can hear a faint smile in his sleepy voice. 

"I'm into  _ you _ ," he replies, relieved and excited. 

"Mmm, into you too," George yawns, and cuddles back further into Dream's hold. 

  
  


The mail arrives before they even wake up the next day. It's 2pm, and Dream goes out in his pajamas just to retrieve it from the mailbox. 

"What are they gonna be like?" George asks as Dream hands him the package. 

He's still in bed, hair messy, coffee in his hand. He looks too sweet for just waking up. 

"I don't really know. There's five and they're supposed to come in all different styles and fabrics," Dream explains as he slides back into bed, taking George's coffee mug as he hands it to him. 

"I'm excited now, should we do an unboxing stream?"

"Shut  _ up _ , just open it!"

George humors him and peels open the taped edge. He peeks inside before he reaches in, teasing Dream a little before he pulls out a garment. 

It's a thin, red g-string thing and George crinkles his nose. 

"Looks uncomfortable," he comments, laying it down for Dream to examine. 

"Cute though," he says.

"Next!" George smiles, reaching in again. 

He pulls out two pairs, one is a lacey, white thong with thick straps and pretty patterns and the other is a pair of black bikinis with red hearts all over them.

Dream picks up the white, lacy pair and feels the material, imagines how it would look atop George's hipbones. 

George clears his throat and Dream snaps his eyes back up. 

"What about these?" 

He's holding up another thicker-strapped thong, black with lime green bows. Dream smirks.

"Matches your plug, super cute," he smiles, and George giggles nervously.

The last one he pulls out is a pair of pink boy shorts with black lace around the edges. Dream practically salivates at the mental image, wet and glossy and straining around George's pale, soaked thighs. He bets George's ass would look so inviting, wrapped in pink and black and lace.

"So... these, then?" George laughs, and Dream notices that he's actually gotten hard at the thought of what George is gonna look like. 

"Um.... yeah, yeah, I like the pink ones," Dream nods, face hot and flushed. 

"Should I put them on now?"

"No, no, I have plans. Go hop in the shower."

George obeys and Dream follows shortly after. He pampers him, massages shampoo into his scalp and scrubs his body until he's fresh and clean. He eats up all the purrs that come from George, and he's so worked up by the time they're out and dried off.

"Just lay down for me and relax, I'll be back."

Dream grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and tells George to drink it all while he gets the plug ready. Once George downs the whole bottle, Dream lubes a few fingers and spreads George's legs wide for him. 

"Gonna be good for me today? Do what I ask you?"

George hums and nods in agreement. He's so pretty, biting down on one of his fingers as Dream circles his hole. He always watches Dream's movements with awe, big brown eyes glistening. 

Dream takes his time as always, tells George not to dare even touch himself. By the time the plug is in he's dripping precum and practically in tears. 

Dream kisses him. George always needs kisses when he's being teased. He moans, grateful, and squirms under Dream's body. 

"You're so good for me," Dream coos, "wanna get dressed? I wanna take you out for a while."

George takes a minute to settle down. He worries at bed sheets as he nuzzles into the hand Dream's got tangled in his hair. Finally, he stands, and grabs the pink and black boy shorts from their spot on the bed. 

"Won't it be anticlimactic if you see me in them before we have to leave?" George asks, standing nude, holding his hands to cover himself. 

"Not at all. You know how crazy you're gonna drive me today? Walking around plugged up and pretty for me?"

George blushes and giggles and Dream's a few short moments away from ruining it for himself. He takes a deep breath instead and watches as George slides the dainty material up his legs. 

He turns to look at himself in the mirror once he's pulled them up all the way. George doesn't have much of an ass, he's built like a lamp-post, but Dream can't keep his eyes away from the two little globes. The panties hug them perfectly, cut at just the right angle to make his ass look pert and juicy. 

George turns back around, blush trailing from his cheeks down to his chest. The soft, loose material does absolutely nothing to hide his erection or the little bead of pre-cum that had slipped from the tip. 

Dream gets off the bed and kneels in front of George. He grabs George's ass and presses his face against George's hips, smelling the potent mix of sweet soap and musk. George's hand ruffles his hair as he breathes deep and leaves kisses in a trail parallel with the lacey waistband. 

"Gonna torture me all day," Dream finally says, looking up at George. 

"And you can pay me back tonight," George grins. 

"Deal."

Dream takes them to the farmer's market a few towns away. They spend the late afternoon trying new foods from the booths and picking up strange fruits to try at home. He makes sure that George is drinking from the reusable water bottle he brought along with them. He even asks a vendor to fill it back up for them before they make their way into the city. 

They stop at gift shops and antique stores and goof around. Even without the constant reminder of George's underthings in the back of his mind, Dream is just enjoying his company. It can be hard to get out and go places when their work depends on staying inside for hours. 

When the sun starts to set, they walk back toward the car and find an Irish pub to eat and drink at. Once the waiter takes their orders, George moves to get up. 

"Where are you going?" Dream asks, covering George's hand on the table, keeping him seated. 

"The bathroom?" 

"Nu-uh, don't think so."

"What!?"

"You have to hold it for me. Save it for later," Dream says in a hushed tone. 

"Oh... oh no. But I have to go," George says. 

"You'll have to wait," Dream says back.

George huffs and looks around the restaurant. Dream notices his leg bouncing underneath their table. 

"No shame in using your safeword," Dream says even quieter, "we'll still have fun if you can't wait."

George shakes his head and straightens his back, defiant. 

"Nope. No big deal, I can hold it."

It turns out to be a bit of a big deal. Dream allows him to have a small beer with his ice water, and it doesn't make matters any better. He's twitchy throughout dinner and he eats faster than any human being should. 

"Sure you don't want dessert?" Dream echoes from the week before. 

"It's not funny, I wanna go," George whines. 

Dream forgoes the cash. He makes George wait while their waiter brings back his card. 

The walk to the car is longer than Dream thought it would be, and he almost feels bad at the way George crosses his legs when he finally slides into the passenger seat. 

"You're doing great," Dream says as he heads home. He lets his hand squeeze George's thigh, eats up the little whimper George answers with. 

Every bump in the road makes George gasp or groan. Dream's rock hard by the time they reach their house, listening to his little noises. George fumbles with his own set of keys and races to unlock the door from the garage to their utility room entrance. 

"What am I meant to do now?" George asks, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Go strip down to your panties and sit in your gaming chair," Dream instructs, "I'll be right there. Don't touch yourself, just be good."

George nods, silent, but scurries down the hall. Dream gathers a few towels and some carpet cleaner before heading to George's streaming room. 

He expects the sight but he isn't prepared. George is in nothing but the frilly lace, hands clenching the arm of his chair, sweat dripping from his temples. 

"Did so good for me today," he says, setting the supplies out of the way, "but you teased me a lot too."

George whines. 

"I didn't mean to."

"I think you did. I think you knew what you were doing to me all day long, bending over in front of all those people," Dream kneels between George's legs, spreading them wider. George gasps at the new position. 

"I think you liked it a little too much. Now I need to make you beg," Dream smiles. 

George snaps his eyes shut and lets his head fall back against his chair. 

"Please, Dream, I have to go."

He doesn’t sound quite desperate enough, Dream thinks. He starts to nip at George’s thighs, noticing the way George’s cock weakly jumps at every bite. Like it can’t keep up between the need to piss or get hard. 

“Dream, I  _ have  _ to go,” George says. 

This time, there’s a hint of panic in his voice. Dream looks up to find his chest rising and falling dramatically. 

“What do you say?”

Dream smirks at George’s exasperated expression. He wipes at the sweat on his forehead before he speaks up. 

“Please, Dream,  _ please. _ ”

“Please, what?” 

George is positively irritated. His brows are knitted together and he can’t look Dream in the eye. 

“Please, I need to go, let me go,” he begs, his voice high and squeaky. 

George jolts all of a sudden and gasps, and his knee almost clips Dream’s ear. Dream looks up and his eyes catch a tiny spot of liquid that soaks the front of George’s panties. 

“Let you go _what_? I want you to say it, George. Beg me to let you do it,” Dream urges. 

George groans and finally looks down to meet Dream’s eyes. 

“Please please  _ please  _ let me piss myself. I can’t wait, Dream,  _ please _ let me go.”

George’s knuckles are white and his back is arched and he looks so gorgeous. Filthy, but gorgeous. 

“Piss yourself for me,” he says, sitting back on his knees to get a wide angle of the show. 

George sighs and relaxes back into his chair and then Dream sees it. The little dark spot on his pink panties starts to grow. George  _ really _ has to go, the stream starts to pour out of the panties in a weak flow. He can hear it leaking onto the leather of George’s chair over his soft, relieved sounds. 

As the panties soak through, Dream can see the outline of George’s cock even better. The hair on George’s thighs is soaked and dark. His chest feels tighter, he’s getting tunnel vision, and he can’t keep quiet any longer. 

“Look at you, so desperate, making a huge mess and you can’t even help it,” Dream says. 

He has to press down on the front of his jeans for relief. His eyes flicker from George’s red face, to his soaked panties, and down to where his piss is dripping off the chair onto their carpet. It’s suddenly too warm in the room, like he can feel the humid air slowing his motions. 

“I’m sorry,  _ fuck _ ,” George whines, hiding his blush in his hands. 

He’s still going, but the piss is just barely dribbling down in between his thighs now. 

“You should be, you’re filthy. Bet you’re gonna beg for my cock before your bladder is empty.”

Dream unzips his jeans and watches as the stream cuts off. There’s a quiet moment where Goerge seems relieved and Dream can’t seem to get his limbs to do any work. All he can do is stare at the beautiful, filthy mess George has made right in front of him. 

George starts to look uncomfortable after a while and Dream knows he has a small window of time before things start to get tacky and intolerable. 

“Stand up,” Dream says as he also stands. 

He watches as little rivulets of piss stream down George’s legs and dampens the dark hair there. In one swoop Dream switches their positions so he’s sitting in the drenched chair and George is in front of him. 

“Touch your toes,” Dream commands. 

He feels the warmth start to soak through his jeans as George does what he’s told. Through the saturated panties, he can see the outline of the plug settled between George’s cheeks. He pulls the wet fabric down just enough to expose George’s hole and starts to playfully jostle the plug. 

“Dream, please,” he whimpers. 

“Please, what? 

“Fuck me,  _ anything,  _ please, Dream.”

Dream grabs the spare lube from George’s desk, then pulls his cock out of his briefs and open jeans. 

“Begging me to fuck you while you’re covered in your own piss,” Dream grunts as he strokes the lube over himself and stares at George obidently bent over in front of him, “you’re disgusting. So fucking filthy.”

Dream gently pulls at the plug and George cries out at the stimulation. He begs again and Dream finally takes the plug out all the way. 

“If you want it so bad, come sit on it,” Dream says. 

George instantly looks behind him and lets Dream guide himself to press against the tight pucker. He gasps when Dream breaches, then sinks down onto him quickly, like he can’t bear to be left empty any longer. 

Dream moans and places his hands on George’s slender hips, lets his manicured nails prod at the delicate, pale skin. 

“That’s it, such a messy whore,” Dream groans, reaching around to grip George’s cock through piss-soaked cotton and lace. 

George cries out again, loud and like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“You can’t even function without my cock inside you,” Dream starts, thrusting his hips up and pulling George down at the same time, “always wanna get fucked.” 

George’s noises are cut off by the force of each thrust. Dream’s painfully close and he’s drenched in sweat from being fully clothed. The noises George makes has him thinking he’ll blow before George can get off. 

“Please, I just need-” George tries to communicate, but he can’t speak with Dream pounding up into him like his life depends on it. 

“Tell me what you need, beg for it, nasty slut,” Dream spits out through clenched teeth. 

“Let me cum,  _ please _ , I have to,” George begs, loud and out of breath. 

“Say my name, I wanna hear it. Tell me who you belong to,” Dream commands. 

George doesn’t say anything for a while, just lets his gasps mingle with the sound of the chair squeaking with every thrust. Dream needs him to cum, like,  _ now,  _ so he reaches into the panties to stroke George in earnest. 

He cries out again, his voice is starting to sound hoarse. Dream can’t hold on. 

“Beg for it,” Dream pleads, “say my name and beg me to cum.” 

He bites down particularly hard on George’s shoulder blade, and that’s when he feels his boyfriend start to crumble in his lap. 

“ _ Dream! _ Please! Please let me cum, I’m-”

“Do it,  _ fuck,  _ George, cum on my cock,” Dream hardly manages to get the words out before he feels that blinding heat flare up in the pit of his stomach. 

Dream tries not to yell too loud when he finally releases, but he can't really hear, the blood is rushing too fast in his ears. He can faintly feel George spilling onto his hand as he slows his thrusts, mixing with the soaking mess between his thighs. George slumps back against Dream before he can pull out. They sit there for a while trying to catch their breath as they take in the mess they’ve made. 

“Hey, okay?” Dream manages, tapping George’s thigh. 

He feels George take in a big breath and release it before he answers. 

“I’m good. That was…” George doesn’t finish, and Dream feels like he’s hung out to dry. 

“Too much?”

George finally stands up, wincing as Dream slips out of him, and consequently his cum. Instead of walking off, this time he kneels in front of Dream. He rests his head on Dream’s thigh and looks up at him with puppy-dog eyes. 

“I was thinking the opposite. I liked it a lot, it was just… intense. In a good way!” George assures him. 

Dream pets at George’s hair with his clean hand. 

“Are you sure? It’s okay if you don’t like the stuff we do, you know? You don’t have to pretend, we’re just… testing the waters.”    
  
“By the way you’re talking, I feel like you didn’t like it. Did I- Did I do something wrong?”    
  
“God, no. You were  _ so good  _ for me. I’m just afraid you’ll… I don’t want you to think I’m a freak,” Dream opens up. The things he said…. The things they  _ did _ , it’s all catching up to him. George was right, it is intense. 

“You’re not a freak, I love the things we do. Does that make me a freak?”

Dream shakes his head and his heart feels like it’s going to explode, divided by guilt and adoration for the man in front of him. He swallows as his throat begins to close and his chest tightens. He wills away the stinging feeling in his eyes before looking back down at George. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Dream sighs, “Just…. Relax for a second okay? I’ll be right back.”

Dream hates to pull himself away from George after all of that, but he has to get the shower started. Once he sets the temperature just right he walks back to George’s room to see him cleaning up the mess with the supplies Dream had set aside. 

“Hey- no, don’t do that. I got it, it was my mess.” Dream says. 

“How is this  _ your _ mess?” George asks, looking up from the floor. 

A pang of remorse bubbles through him again at the sight of George on his hands and knees. 

“I started the shower, just, let me deal with this. It was my idea,” Dream gets down on the floor, too, and presses a kiss to George’s lips as he steals the spray bottle from his hand. 

Mess haphazardly cleaned and a mental note made to rent a Rug Doctor, Dream hurries into their master bathroom. George is sitting on the shower bench with his head bowed and Dream gives a verbal warning before he opens the sliding glass door. 

“How do you feel?” Dream asks, standing in front of George and cradling his head in his hands. 

George looks up in Dream’s hold and smiles that same warm, satisfied smile he always does. 

“I feel nice and warm and fuzzy,” he says. He nuzzles into the hands in his hair and closes his eyes again. 

Dream sighs, but the relieved feeling doesn’t completely soak through him. There’s something still nagging at the back of his mind. 

He sits down next to George and they shower like that, spent and sleepy. When they dry off and tumble naked into bed, Dream pulls George tight against him. 

“Love you so much. You’re always so good to me,” Dream tells him. 

George mumbles it back, half-asleep. Dream cards his hands through George’s hair until the motion eases him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I rounded up a bunch of requests that I got here and over on Tumblr:https://error-dream-not-found.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely suggestions and comments! I have a plan for the next chapter already, that's why the ending seems... off. 
> 
> But let me know what else you'd like to see! I'm all ears. Also, tell me what you liked and more importantly, what you didn't. I need all the constructive criticism I can get, this is my first time writing panty and wetting kinks, if you couldn't tell. Also dabbled a little in humiliation but I'm SO bad at knowing how to write that; let me know how I can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add more chapters as I find the time. I'd like to explore George and Dream getting to know each other's kinks and desires. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments feel free to let me know in the comments or over on Tumblr: https://error-dream-not-found.tumblr.com/


End file.
